Waiting For Now
by Haligh Haligh
Summary: Right now, in this moment they were happy, and if he forgot everything else in this world, he would remember that. Nate/Serena


_Just a quick idea that popped into my head. _

_ Hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

Pairing: Nate/Serena

Rating: T

**Waiting For Now**

* * *

If you asked him to pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with her, he wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer.  
Maybe it was the first day he ever saw her, all knobby knees and tangled mess of hair,

waiting in line for the slide with a tiny brown haired girl pretending to talk on a candy filled cell phone.  
She had turned and smiled at him and he was sure that his small, six year old heart was about to burst out his chest,  
of course that was until Chuck had come along and proceeded to empty the remainder of the sandbox over his head,  
and she had giggled and turned back to the slide.

Or perhaps it was the night of the junior school dance, after Blair had come down with a severe case of food poisoning,  
and refused to leave the house resulting in him escorting her best friend,  
and as they stepped out onto the dance floor he had placed his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders  
and they had gracefully danced around the room to now forgotten music of the 90's,  
all the while his mind racing as he thought of nothing but her.  
She was his light, in a sea of darkness.

Past aside, whatever connection they had had brought them to this point,  
this moment, where everything was about to change, for better or worse.

"Come on, hurry up. You know were not supposed to be in here" He says as he grabs her ankle, pale skin on pale skin.  
It had been her idea to sneak into the spare bar, and he had been only to happy to agree,  
knowing that anything involving her was always fun, he should have known that along with fun came trouble,  
which is what they would be in if they didn't get out of here soon.

"If the happy couple didn't want to put up cash for this then they should have made it BYOB." She says as she waves the bottle of Don Perignon around,  
her bare feet dancing across the bar top. His hands dart out to grab the bottle from her, but she's too fast, and too high up.  
"Move." She commands as he attempts to grab it again.  
"Let me see it." He breathes as his hand's close around her waist, hoping to pull her down before she falls.  
"No, Nate." She pouts, her best attempt at getting him to let her free and at any other time it would have worked hook, line and sinker.  
He refuses, and put's on his most persuasive voice. "Let me just show you, come here. Let me see it."  
He laughs, as she falls bottom first onto the bar, her legs holding the bottle together while he tugs on the top.  
The cork flies out and over their heads, spraying them in a shower of sparkling champagne  
and she shrieks and wipes some of the bubbly moisture onto his cheeks.

"That never happens to me." He says, trying to regain his composure.  
He's not sure if she realizes how close they are, as her hands run through his hair once,  
the touch lingering longer than it should.

"It's okay, your still a man in my eyes." Her voice come out slightly husky and it's driving him wild.

She laughs when he weaves his hands around her waist pulling her to the bar stool, their noses bumping,  
and he think's it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, and he's the one who caused it.

"Look at you, you're a mess." She says, pressing her forehead to his, a soft laugh once again escaping her lips,  
her hand lingering on his cheek. He knows there's no going back now, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Your so beautiful." He sighs, his head grazing her neck, watching as the sun from the skylight falls onto her shoulders and hair.  
He secures their lips together in a kiss, bruised mouths and lips full.  
All the years of want and want and yearning pouring out before he can stop it.  
He knows that love is something people live for, even die for and he's sure right here,  
right now he's fallen so hard there's no way out.

And soon he's lost track of the amount of kisses as her slim and slender hands are pushing off his jacket,  
and sliding under his shirt while his grasp the creamy expanse of her thighs, rubbing circles into them.  
There's some reason he shouldn't be doing this, but he cant remember what it is.

Before he even realises his shirt has joined her shoes, and her dress is halfway to the floor.

All control flown out the window as her legs wrap around his waist the feel of her nails dragging down his back,  
urging him on. He places chaste kisses down her neck, no long able to fuel the desire he feels for her.

When it's over, they stay together sweaty and disheveled, hearts and minds racing,  
and he sighs gently, drawing her closer. He knows that despite how right this feels nothing good can come of this,  
but right now, in this moment they were happy,  
and if he forgot everything else in this world, he would remember that.  
They were the only one's who would remember it.

* * *


End file.
